The present invention relates to a monitor control panel mounting structure which is simple in structure and easy to install.
Regular monitors commonly have a set of control buttons for the regulation of contract, horizontal position, vertical position, brightness, V-hold, V-size, etc., and an ON/OFF switch for controlling power supply to the main board. FIG. 1 shows a monitor control panel mounting structure according to the prior art. This monitor control panel mounting structure comprises a control panel (10') mounted on the housing (3') of a monitor, a mount (11') fixedly connected to the control panel (10') at the bask side to hold a set of control buttons, an auxiliary board (22') suspended from the mount (11') to hold a set of switches (21'), which are respectively connected to the main board (20') of the monitor by electric wires, and a set of buttons (12') respectively mounted on the mount (11') for controlling the switches (21'). The circuit design of this monitor control panel mounting structure is complicated and difficult to maintain. Furthermore, the installation of the auxiliary board (22') relatively increases the installation cost the structure.